Such bearings generally comprise an inner ring, an outer ring, at least one row of rolling elements arranged between the rings and seals disposed between the rings to define a closed annular space within which the rolling elements are arranged. Under certain conditions of use, the sealing of such bearings, realized in this way, may be insufficient, particularly for use in a submersible vehicle or operating in an environment polluted for instance by gas or radiation.